Let The Games Begin
by methebookaddict
Summary: Meet Percy Jackson. Popular, athletic, lovable, and with his friends by his side everything was perfect. In comes the new girl: Annabeth Chase. The outsider slowly climbing the social ladder and annoyingly intelligent. Obviously their fates are intwined as they can't seem to get rid of each other. As the title says: Let the games begin! No Demigods. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys ! So this is my newest story inspired by well my head. I had to delete my account for a while and sadly all my other stories are gone...but I am back! Please tell me what you guys think so I know if I should continue. Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO_**

**_P.S. No Demigods _**

_Percy's POV_

"Percy! Man great game yesterday! You were unstoppable," A guy I barely even talked to came up to me giving me a high five.

I chuckled putting on my usual charm, "Thanks. Lucky day I guess." He shook his head grinning at me like I was the god of soccer or something.

As he walked away, I let out a huge sigh. I knew it wasn't a lucky game unless you count every game I play lucky, but it didn't hurt to be modest around everyone.

"Hey Percy. Why do you look like you escaped a mental institution?" One of my best friends clapped my shoulder.

"Shut up," I grumbled at Nico patting my head down trying to control my jet black hair which never cooperated. I woke up late today and had no time to get ready. Which is ironic since I got to school ten minutes early. But that obviously didn't stop the girls from staring. I wasn't trying to be cocky, but it was a known fact. Literally, to everyone at this school; which I really didn't get.

He let out a laugh as Thalia joined us in the hallway, "Aw Percy did Drew try to give you a makeover again? God knows the last time she tried you were grumpy for two days."

"Haha funny but no. I finally broke up with her," I gave a grin at my accomplishment. Okay, you might think I'm a jerk for being happy, but you haven't met Drew. The girls crazy obsessive and doesn't leave me out of her sights. I have no idea how I even agreed to go out with her.

Thalia and Nico both stopped dead in their tracks gaping. I stopped looking at them curiously. They looked at each other stupefied, "Did..did the infamous Mr. Jackson finally grow some balls and get rid of the brat he called his girlfriend?" Thalia my lovely cousin (note the sarcasm) questioned.

"I think he did. The apocalypse must be near." Nico agreed.

"You guys suck!" I yelled socking Nico in the arm and continued to walk as they burst out laughing. "Why do I even hang out with you emos." I grumbled. Seriously they both dressed in all black, nothing else.

"Okay…" Thalia tried to calm her laughter catching up with me, "How did you do it? The look on her face was probably priceless. Did you by any chance record it?" she asked hopefully. It wasn't the biggest secret in the world that Thalia hated Drew. But then again a lot of people did.

"I errm.." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I didn't see her face. I kind of broke up with her over the phone."

At this both of them stopped laughing and walking all together. They stared at me dead-faced. "You're a dead man." Nico deadpanned.

"Gee nice to know I could count on you." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Thalia smacked the back of my head, "OW!"

"You're screwed dim wit!" she added.

I glared at them, "Whatever! We broke up okay? It's not like she's going to come after me or something…haha..right?" I asked getting kind of worried by their stares.

Their expressions were emotionless, but they were really good at acting, "See ya dude." Nico saluted backing away down another hallway with Thalia in pursuit.

"Yeah, maybe at lunch…if you make it that far," Thalia added spookily giving a smirk.

"Gits." I grumbled walking my own way toward my locker. They were completely wrong. So what if I broke up with Drew over a phone?

I stopped a couple feet away from my locker. This day was just getting more and more confusing. A girl with blonde curly hair was trying to open my locker. Even from behind, I could tell I haven't seen her before.

I slowly walked toward her, "Can I help you?" I cleared my throat.

The girl jumped obviously taken back, before turning to look at me. Her eyes widen for a milli-second showing off her gray eyes, "No, I'm fine." She answered going back to trying to open _my _locker.

"Umm then why are you trying to open my locker?" I asked as she stopped fiddling with the lock. She looked down at her schedule then back at the locker number. I smirked she was obviously new. "Please don't tell me this is another attempt to get my attention?" I joked leaning against the other lockers.

Her mouth hung open before she caught herself, "No, sorry to disappoint you." She answered sarcastically, "this is my locker." She waved her slip in front of my face.

I sighed not bothering to read it. I wasn't the best at reading probably due to my ADHD. Instead I moved in front of her and opened my locker, "Unless you love soccer, I bet you have the wrong locker." I pointed to the only poster in my locker.

The girl silently cursed as I took her in. She was pretty well hot with an athletic body, long legs and her perfect princess curls. Hey, I'm a guy. Sue me.

"Look this is the locker I was given and I'm not about to go find my way back to the office. So I suggest you take your books out and your stupid soccer poster and give me the locker before I throw them out." She glared suddenly at me.

_Dang. Can someone say ruff day? _I gaped taken back by her sudden outburst. She stared at me daring me to argue. And knowing me, I was sure as hell going to argue back. This was my locker for three years and the fourth year will be no exception.

"Listen I don't know how they did it at your old sc-" I started but was cut off by the most horrendous voice ever.

"Percy Jackson!" _Kill me now. _I knew that high pitched voice anywhere.

It belonged to none other than _Drew._

**_And there's the first chapter! Pretty short but I promise they will be longer if you guys want me to continue. But I would only know if you like it if you comment so do that now :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy

I closed my eyes wishing I could disappear with no such luck.

I turned with a weak smile on my face, "Hey…Drew?" it came out more like a question.

She fumed up to me dramatically as guys' eyes trailed her like they always did. "Don't 'hey' me Percy. What happened yesterday?" she demanded stopping right in front of me.

I tried to take a step back but I was already up against the lockers. "Well, there was a soccer game and we won-" she broke off my rambling.

"No after that! Were you tired or something? I know how you get after games." Her anger subsiding immediately as she pouted her fingers now trailing down my chest.

I gulped. _Grow some Dirt Brains! _I could hear Thalia's annoying and challenging voice in my head. And that was exactly what I did. Grabbing her hand I took it off me, "No Drew. I'm sorry how I told you but I'm not taking it back. We're over."

Drew gaped as I looked around us. Her dramatic entrance had already caught ears and eyes to this little drama. Her eyes narrowed at me, "Who's the skank?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "What?"

"The other girl." She exasperated, "Why else would you break it off?"

"There's no one else," I confirmed but she was having none of it.

Her eyes locked to my side barely registering the new girl. For a second I had forgotten about her too. She was staring at me and Drew her mouth open as she looked at us in shock.

"Is this her?" Drew asked.

"I .no-…yes." I cursed at my panic. _What in the hell did I just do?_ Now both girls were looking at me. The new girl was glaring like she was planning my murder, "I-I met her after…the game. Umm she is..new." I finished lamely.

I turned to the new girl pleading with my eyes. _Please set our differences aside and get me out of this_. I pleaded. She stared at me with her gray eyes like she was calculating what to do. Then she turned to Drew who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Well, is that true." Drew asked with venom in her words.

I could tell the new girl wanted to say something sinister to Drew. I was half hoping she would, but she held back putting on a sweet smile.

"Nope. That is actually a complete lie. Matter of fact Percy here was telling me how much of a huge mistake he made breaking up with you. Poor boy almost cried. He's just a little shy." Annabeth turned to me smirking mischief in her eyes, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." And with that she walked off and left me in this mess.

"Aww Percy! I knew you regretted it!" Drew squeaked wrapping her arms around me. I gaped standing still not knowing what to do.

"Was that the bell? I got to go." I rambled closing my lockers and pulling away. I walked off quickly before turning back.

"And Drew. I'm sorry but it's definitely over."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Annabeth POV

Of all the first days I've had, I would have to say this is by far the weirdest. First the whole locker deal. I mean how do you mess up something like that? Then there was the whole Percy, or whatever that guy's name was, situation.

A grin emerged on my face at the memory. I hated being used and by a complete stranger who was fighting with me a second before Barbie 2.0 came up. Yeah, I wasn't going to help.

I was on my way to lunch still having no idea where I was going to sit. Friends were pretty hard to make. As I entered, I stopped hearing my name called from behind me. That was weird, no one here knew me.

Turning my mouth literally fell to the floor. "Thalia?" I questioned at the black, spiky haired girl that used to be my best friend from a camp I went to every summer when I lived with my dad. She was older by far since I saw her three years ago but she was still the same.

I walked up to the smirking girl pulling her into a hug. As I recalled, she wasn't much of a hugger but she made an exception.

"What are you doing here Chase?" she grinned, "Last time I saw you we were getting caught TPing the boys cabin!" She used to be able to convince me to do the stupidest things.

I laughed, "I um transferred for my last semester. Getting bored of my old school." I made up an excuse still enjoying the fact Thalia was going to this school. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad. We hadnt talked for a long time. We planned on keeping in touch through emails and everything, but somehow we just cut our ties off.

"Look at that. Fate wanted the dynamic duo to join forces again." Thalia joked.

"Goode high better watch out."

"Come on," Thalia started walking again, "We will definitely catch up later. Now let's get food. I'm starving."

I couldn't agree more. I followed her getting a burger and then to her lunch table. It was a large table with lots of kids. They were all goofing around and playing.

"Hey guys" Thalia spoke aloud and they all stopped and stared at her.

"Sup Thals?" a boy asked dressed exactly like Thalia: All black.

"This here is my long lost friend Annabeth. She transferred. Annabeth meet the delinquents."

There were a series of 'hi' and 'hey' coming from around the table.

Before I could speak, Thalia was talking again, "That there all dressed in black and very Emo is Nico."

"You're no different," he called back.

Thalia ignored him going around the table calling out names, "The greenies over here are Grover, Juiper and Katie. The legend pranksters are Travis and Stoll. Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf…" and on and on she went around the table. I grasped onto every name but even my mind couldn't match all the names to their proper faces.

I froze as Thalia came to the last person at the table.

"And that is the school's jock Percy."

He was hanging low in his seat, arms crossed and was looking the other way, "We've met." He grumbled.

Thalia looked at both of us peculiarly.

"You're friends with him?" I asked more surprised than anything. He was obviously mad which I enjoyed.

"Well, he's more like an accomplice. You know when I'm not picking on him." Thalia answered

Percy looked at her, "And here I thought are cousin bond was getting stronger. That hurts Thals." So they were cousins. This was getting so much better. Note the sarcasm.

"Wait hold up," This came from the Nico character, "How exactly do you know each other?" he asked looking between me and Percy.

"Oh my god!" this came from a girl across from me. I recall she was into fashion **(I hope you guys can guess who Annabeth is talking about ;)** **)**, "Annabeth is the new girl you tried to use to get Drew off you're back!"

At this Percy sat up straighter, "I did not try and _use. _I was asking for some help." He defended.

Thalia laughed, "Oh, Annie you sure no how to make an appearance."

"I was wondering who the mystery girl was that made Percy look like an idiot," Nico grinned getting a slap at the back of his head from Percy.

"Wait. How did you guys know about that?" I asked confused how fast this got out. I was the girl that made the jock look like an 'idiot.' Not the title I wanted at this school.

"News travels fast here," one of the twins winked at me.

Great. Just Great.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Percy

"Now I'm going to pair you guys off. You have a full week to turn the project in." last period had finally arrived and with it the first project of the second half of the year.

Did I mention how much I hated school work? I was hoping I didn't get pared off with a slacker. Two slackers together was not a good mix. My last teacher found that out the last time she paired up me and Nico.

"Nico with Carter. Levi with Carly. And lastly Percy with Annabeth." The teacher looked up, "Good? Great. Pack up. There's a minute left."

Students started packing but I was frozen in my seat. Could this day get any worse? This world was out to punish me. Annabeth was up in the second row. She didn't turn to acknowledge me but just kept on packing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "How did the world get so cruel? You get paired with the cute new girl and I'm with Gym Socks Carter." Nico complained.

"Careful, don't want Thalia hearing you call another girl cute." I accused even though Thalia wasnt even in our class. It was obvious the two liked each other to everyone but them.

"You know what I mean," Nico turned a bright red.

"Yeah well at least Carter didn't leave you hanging at your moment of need," Yes, I was still holding a grudge. But because of Annabeth I had to break up with Drew _again_ and this time in front of the whole school.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Just say you're sorry. Chicks just need to hear that five letter word and we're always off the hook."

I glared at Nico, "I didn't do anything wrong!" I defended.

Nico sighed dramatically, "We never do." At that the bell rang. "See ya later Perce." Nico jumped up leaving the class. When did Nico give out girl advice? He was right. The appocalypse was near.

I packed up too already the last one in the class. Walking out I took the familiar route to my locker. That's when I saw the familiar color of blonde.

I jogged to catch up, "Hey!" I shouted as I got closer, "Annabeth."

She turned to look at me with her eyebrow raised, "Yeah?" she asked as I walked in stride with her.

"I say we get this project done fast. Like tonight. That way we get it over with and don't have to see each other again?" I offered. I was being a little mean, but I do not like apologizing. Besides I couldn't find what I did wrong. It wasn't the only reason I needed this project done quickly. My grade wasn't the best and without at least a B in all my classes I couldn't play any sports.

Annabeth rolled her eyes dramatically, "As much as I agree with you…I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked

Annabeth looked at me, "I am busy," she said the words slowly, mocking me.

Okay, I might have deserved that. We stopped at my locker as Annabeth opened it. It took me a while before I registered what was happening.

"Hey wait. Why are you opening my locker?" I asked.

"Lockers are full for the year. Until someone leaves, we're stuck." She answered. I could tell from her face she didn't like the idea anymore than me.

I looked inside and indeed there were double the books in there separated by a little space.

I groaned, "This sucks."

Annabeth stared at me dully, "Just be glad I let you keep your soccer poster."

**Chapter two is up! How'd you like it? Comment! Reading them makes me all warm and fuzzy inside like I'm eating a chocalte chip cookie...anywhoo don't you just love Annabeth? I do! Such an awesome character. Oh yeah and Percy. Who could ever forget about Percy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**Enjoy! **

"Jackson!" I cursed coming to a stop as my coach barked my name. _So close. _The front door was just a few feet away.

Turning around I grinned, "Hey coach. How's it hanging?" His dull face told me not well. "Listen, I would love to stay and talk strategies, but school is about to start and-"

"Jackson, don't give me that crap. You have ten minutes at the least." He told me not missing a beat.

"What's wrong?" Our soccer coach never made way to talk to us anywhere out of the field. He wasn't much of a socializer.

"Your grades. That's what's wrong." He wide dark eyes stared at me. "You need to get your grade up in history or you're not playing tomorrow's game."

"But coach! I can't do anything in one day," I protested. Okay, so I might have an F in that class currently. But I was depending on the project given two days ago to bring it up.

"Yeah, well tough luck. That's what happens when you avoid your coach." Now that was true. Every time he came down the hallway, I went the other way. You couldn't blame me. The guy seemed to be pissed every minute of his life.

"Listen, it's not like I take pleasure in benching an asset to my team, but it's out of my hand. Grade should be up by tomorrow Jackson." He slapped my shoulder with the folder in his hand before walking past me.

It wasn't like I _loved _soccer or anything. The beginning of the year I messed up my shoulder while taking on a dare by Nico. With an injured shoulder, I didn't make the last and most important year of the swimming team. The only reason school was bearable for me and I couldn't be on the team. I made the soccer team, though and was pretty good. I only played now because that's what everyone expected and I had the slightest hope of a scholarship since a swimming scholarship was out of the question.

I let out a frustrated 'sigh' before walking into the school making my way to my-_our-_locker. When I saw her already there, my spirits lifted a little. Believe me I was still going to get revenge, but right now I needed her.

"Annabeth. Friend. Locker mate. Partner. Gorgeous goddess," I pulled out every word I could think of as I leaned against the lockers smiling sweetly at Annabeth.

She took out a book from the locker and turned to me raising an eyebrow, "What do you want?" _Oh, wasn't she just a typical wise girl. _

"_We _need to finish the project fast." I put the emphasis on 'we' since the project hasn't been completed yet, thanks to her busy schedule.

She stared at me with her peculiar gray eyes, "Considering you did complement me, fine." I punched the air in victory. I knew the last part would get to her.

She let out a small smile at my behavior, "Meet me after school tomorrow and we'll start it." She all but ordered before starting to walk away.

I froze. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait." I started, catching up to her. "We need to do it _today._"

"You never came out to me as the get down to work kind of guy." _You have no idea._

"I have a soccer game tomorrow and I need this project to bring my grade up in history to play." I explained.

Her eyes widened a little, like all the gears clicked into place in her brain or something, "So you're a procrastinator."

"No. I...just don't like getting started early." I defended.

She let out a laugh, "You're such a Seaweed brain." _Seaweed brain? _I was pretty sure that was an innsulyt.

"Can we just finish it today?" I practically begged. We were outside what I presumed her first class was.

Annabeth pursed her lips like she was debating against herself. "I can't Percy. I have to be somewhere," She sighed. That was the third day in a row! What was so important?

"But-"

"I'm sorry Percy." she said before walking into class. The weird thing was; she actually did look genuinely sorry.

I stared after her, my short lived victory mentally exploding into my face.

~Seaweed~Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~

"Pssst. Pssst. Annabeth." I whispered leaning over my desk trying to get closer. She was only a row ahead of me and a little off to the side. How can someone be so deaf?!

"Annabeth." I whispered a little louder earning a dirty look from the girl sitting right in front of me. I glared back. "Do you mind?" I questioned.

The girl pushed her glasses, "Shut up, stupid Jock." I scowled as she turned back to her textbook. I could hear Nico snicker from behind me.

I ignored him, turning my attention back to the Blonde with the princess curls. "Annabeth." I hissed, but she still didn't look. I was starting to think she was doing it on purpose.

The teacher was on the computer. Everyone knew whatever she was doing on there, it was really…time consuming. She barely paid attention to us.

Opening up my notebook, I ripped out a piece a paper and crumpled it. I wasn't on the basketball team, but my aim wasn't horrible. By the sixth paper ball, I nailed her.

She turned around swiftly, murder in her eyes. "What?" she hissed.

I smiled in satisfaction. I raised the paper I wrote my note on, urging her on to read it. She rolled her eyes before reading it. It went something like:

_Will you work on the project with me today? _

_Just one hour! I need you!_

_Pretty please…with a cherry on top :)_

Annabeth looked at back up at me and I gave her my best puppy dog face. She looked exasperated, shaking her head at me and then turning back to the front.

I cursed, putting the paper back down. I never ever gave up a challenge. I leaned back over my desk, now fully out of my chair.

"Annabeth!" I whispered, "Please!"

"Percy Jackson!" Startled by the voice, my foot moved an extra centimeter and my grip on my desk loosened. Caught up by the momentum, I fell forward and fell flat on the floor with an 'ow.

~Seaweed~Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~

I ran through the hallway, opening the front doors with my whole body, I stopped at the front steps. I craned my neck looking over the dozens of other student's, leaving school, head. After a panicked two minutes I saw a flash of blonde. _Bingo! _

I ran down the steps and into the parking lot maneuvering around all the cars and students, before stopping in front of a gray _Lexus. _

"Whew. I thought we almost lost each other back there!" I bent over my hands on my knees and caught my breath.

Annabeth looked over the driver's door which she was currently trying to get into. Her eyes widened as she saw me, "Gods Percy! What're you doing here?"

"Our project. You said meet afterschool right?"

She stared at me like I had just grown another eye in the middle of my forehead, "Tomorrow!"

"Oh," I faked being surprised. "Well as long as we're here. Might as well," I shrugged already opening the passenger side door and getting in.

After a brief second of hesitation, she got in as well.

"Nice car. Is this real leather?" I asked putting my seat belt on.

"You're insufferable!" She exclaimed.

I grinned. "Right back at you." I winked, "So where we going?"

"One hour," was her answer.

I smirked slyly. I've never lost a challenge. "I was thinking we go to McDonalds."

~Seaweed~Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~ Seaweed~

Turns out Annabeth was a fan of burgers too.

We were currently in our own booth, our food gone except for some stray fries. I straightened one on its legs and aimed for the bin. I flicked it. It soared five feet before falling halfway to its destination.

"No wonder you're not in any other sport." Annabeth said not even glancing from the notebook she was writing in. I looked back at the fry and remembered the paper balls I threw at her. She had a point.

"I was a swimmer." I crossed my arms resting my head against the backboard.

"Was?" She was writing so fast, my eyes could barely keep track. I looked back down at my own part of the assignment. It was half way done. I just couldn't concentrate on one thing for so long.

"Messed up my arm...falling from the top of a slide," I mumbled, fast, hoping she didn't hear.

All of a sudden, her hand stopped moving. She looked up at me and before I knew it she was full out laughing. I kind of liked the sound of it.

"It's not funny!" I protested. Stupid Nico and his bet.

It took her a while, but she calmed down and looked at me, a grin playing on her lips. "What? Were you hiding from a six year old trying to give you a wedgie?"

"Haha. No." I deadpanned, but couldn't help a fraction of a smile escape my lips. "Nico bet I couldn't skate down it at the park." It was safe to say, I lost. Maybe i did lose challenges at times.

"Boys." She rolled her eyes like that simple word explained everything. _Girls._

I took a deep breath before picking up my pencil again. I started working, but I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me.

"You lack focus."

I looked up at her, "Excuse me?"

"I know your head is full of seaweed, but your concentration isn't all that great either." She explained.

"I have ADHD and dyslexia." I answered waiting for the judgmental stare. Some people couldn't get over the fact that words weren't the easiest thing to read for me. Some acted like I was stupid or something.

But she didnt stare. Annabeth nodded like she expected it, "Me too."

I narrowed me eyes, waiting for the 'just kidding!' but it didn't come. "Really? But you're all smart."

She shrugged, "I like to read even if it's difficult at times."

I leaned back, grinning for no apparent reason. Even I had no idea why what she said pleased me. Maybe it was the fact, that in a way we were the same. If that made sense.

I could tell she was about to ask why, when her eyes looked sharply over my head. I turned around, but could see only a couple of strangers.

"Times up." She looked back at me, already standing up.

"But we're not finished," I argued.

"Here," she gave me the papers she was working on. "My part is done. Just got to finish yours. Good luck." I was about to argue again, but there was nothing to say. She helped and now it was all on me.

I watched her as she walked toward the front. She stopped in front of a tall, blonde stranger who grinned when he saw her. He said something to her as he swung his arm around her shoulder.

Annabeth laughed at something he said as they walked to the exit. She glanced back at me before walking out.

For some reason, the blonde stranger gave me a weird vibe.

**And there is chapter three! Was it good? Great? Ehh? Made it extra long for you awesome people with a whole lot of Percy and Annabeth. Who's the stranger?! Hahahaha like you dont know ;) Anyways, review! They make my day and encourage me to upload faster!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"What the heck! This isn't anything like the books!" Nico whined for the billionth time.

We were watching Peter Johnson and the Olympians **(Hehe)** and I had no idea why he and Annabeth were complaining. Granted I never read the books so I was just fine with the movie and so was Thalia.

"It's an insult." Annabeth muttered as the closing credits appeared on screen. We were at Thalia and her brother Jason's house. He was off with his girlfriend so it was just the four of us.

"I thought it was pretty good." I admitted taking the last of the popcorn, "The hero seemed pretty badass."

Annabeth turned to me completely appalled, "Of course _you _would think that." She said it like an insult as Nico shook his head at me.

Thalia laughed, "I thought Peter was pretty hot. Suckish name though."

"I thought he kind of looked like Percy." Nico said.

All three heads turned to me and I sat there. Talk about awkward. "Ew never mind. Larry was better." Thalia smirked.

I scowled, "The bad guy? You're full of it. I'm way hotter." I pretended to flip my hair. If these people thought Peter looked like me, he must be one drop dead handsome dude.

At this the three of them started laughing, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor Percy." Annabeth joked.

I glared at them as Annabeth got up, "I'm getting popcorn. Put in the next movie."

"Put extra butter this time!" Nico shouted still pissed the popcorn wasn't good the first time. He ran after her and into the kitchen.

Thalia and I sat in silence for a moment before I decided to break it, "Hey Thalia. Do you know a older blonde dude by any chance?" I asked nonchalantly. _Smooth Percy, smooth. _

Thalia raised her eyebrow at me, "Yes Percy I have. A lot of them actually."

"No I mean. One you and Annabeth both might know." It was a long shot but Thalia was my best bet to finding out about that guy. Why did I care so much? I have no idea. I'm probably just worried about Annabeth. He didn't look like a good guy.

I knew I hit a chord because the smirk on Thalia's face was gone and I think she turned a shade paler, "What are you talking about Percy?" her voice was cold.

I shrugged taken back by the sudden change of attitude, "I was just wondering."

"How do you even know about Lu-him?" she asked.

"I-I don't but-" I was cut off by the kitchen door opening and Annabeth arguing with Nico about the next movie we were going to watch.

I shut up and so did Thalia who was still staring at me trying to figure something out.

"I say final destination!" Nico argued.

"That's one of the stupidest movies ever." Annabeth shot back as she sat down on the couch across from me and Nico went on the floor.

Annabeth stopped talking and looked between me and Thalia. Obviously she saw something wrong, "Did we miss something?" she asked.

Thalia glared at me silently telling me _we sure as hell are talking about this later. _

"I vote for Up." I changed the subject already off my seat and putting one of the best movies of all time on.

At this Thalia and Nico both groaned, "Not again!" They both said at the same time.

I turned toward them in shock. "It's a great movie!"

"Yeah when you watch it the first five times." Thalia grumbled. Okay, maybe I was a little obsessed with the movie. I might have watched it a _few _times.

"Up? Isn't that a kid movie?" Annabeth asked.

I snapped my head toward her, "No." I defended. No one talks bad about my movies.

She put her hands up in defeat. "You're lucky you weren't here during his Toy Story phase. We watched all three of them at least ten times each." Nico accused. Okay, who didn't like those movies?

Annabeth laughed and I could feel myself going red. "Aww is little Percy blushing." Thalia mused.

I scowled at her and sat down. Before I could say anything, the movie started and my attention was fully on the screen, but not before I heard Annabeth say something about me being a Seaweed Brain.

Oh, she had no idea what she was getting into.

PageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBr eakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreaker

Okay, so I had no idea what I was going to do. The day was half over and we were this much closer to my prank. But I didn't know if I was going to through with it. I told you I was going to get Annabeth back, but that was before we could actually stand in the same room together. But then she basically dissed "Up." _But then again she was almost absorbed into the movie as much as you._

"Earth to Percy." I snapped out of my daze and looked around. About half the table was staring at me.

"Dude what the heck goes around in that head of yours?" It was Jason that asked.

We were at lunch and I basically tuned everyone out and was in my own little world.

"Absolutely nothing." Thalia remarked which earned her some laughs.

"Ha-ha funny. I was thinking about how Thalia actually cried watching _Up._" I winked at her.

The whole table erupted into laughter as Thalia glared at me. My laughter was stopped short when Thalia kicked me in the shin. I grabbed my leg from under the table wincing from the pain.

"I had something in my eyes." Thalia explained.

"Yeah. There called tears Thals." Annabeth responded sarcastically.

The rest of lunch went on like that with us laughing at random things.

PageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBr eakerPageBreakerPageBreakerPageBreaker

"Make sure you do your homework this time. I don't want any excuses" our teacher Ms. Dodds told us and I could have sworn she was looking at me when she said that last part.

I didn't care though. In fifteen minutes, school would be over and I could finally go home, after practice obviously.

And that's when everything went downhill. The classroom door was kicked open and in came two guys with masks on their faces and water guns in their hands.

_Oh gods. I forgot to call off the Stolls! _

"Schools out, suckers!" One of them yelled and they both started shooting and throwing water balloons.

This was so not the plan. They were not supposed to get the whole class. Especially me, but I sat there in shock as a balloon hit me straight in the face and popped. _This was not water. _

The whole class erupted some hiding under their desks and others, the smart ones, ran out the door. You could hear Ms. Dodds yelling over the screaming but even she wasn't spared.

I dove under my desk as well and covered myself until it was over. Right next to me, Annabeth was crouching but looked wet as well. The Stolls ran to the side and stopped before me, "Seeya later Percy." Travis chuckled.

"Stolls you idiots. You're not supposed to get everyone!" I half whispered and yelled after them, but they were already gone.

"This was you?" _Oh Hades. _I turned around to see a glaring Annabeth.

"Uh-um..no." It came out more like a question. Her usually curly hair was straight and drenched with whatever the Stolls put in the guns.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" She asked.

"Revenge." It slipped out before I could register what I was saying. She was definitely not suppose to know who or why I did this.

Her eyes widened as she understood what I was talking about. I didn't know her eyes could turn anymore murderous, but now I felt like hiding in a corner in a very very dark room.

"Percy Jackson!" It was Mr. Dodds now and she looked furious. If it wasn't for the situation I was in, I would have died laughing at her face.

I stood up along with every other person still in class. "Yes?" I asked.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This." She whispered in rage.

I stared at her, my mouth hung open, "Why do you think this is my fault!"

She stared at me like it was obvious. "Was it?"

"If you hadn't noticed I'm just as soaked as everyone else." I defended.

Mrs. Dodds turned to Annabeth like she might know the answer "Do you know who is responsible Ms. Chase?" Okay, she would take Annabeth's word over mine? I was pretty sure she wanted Annabeth to rat me out just so i would suffer. _Old bag. _

I looked over at Annabeth begging her not to say anything even if I deserved it, but she wouldn't even look at me. "No, I have no idea." I took a mental sigh of relief at her answer.

It looked like Mrs. Dodds had something more to say, but just then the bell rang. Annabeth with lightning quick speed picked up her things and walked out the door. I followed along with everyone else leaving Ms. Dodds vowing to find out who did this.

"Thanks for not saying anything." I called after Annabeth.

"I didn't do it for you." Was her answer. Then why did she cover for me? That's when I realized that she may hate me, but she had nothing against the Stolls.

"Hey, wait up." I ran after her grabbing her arm making her stop.

She stopped and turned to me. She gave me a look that said: _Get your hand off me before I rip it off at beat you with it. _And I knew she would do it too.

I slowly let go of her, "I'm sorry. I told the Stolls to do it when I was angry at you for leaving me with Drew-"

"Save the excuses Jackson," she cut me off her voice ice cold, "This isn't over. And let me tell you. I don't do _kid_ pranks."

With that she walked off leaving me in the dust. This might not sound so manly, but I was truly scared right now.

I finally broke out of my trance when the smell of my own clothes got to me. The weird looks people were giving me didn't help.

_What in Hades did the Stolls spray me with_

**Wasnt my finest work but thats chapter four! Oh, isnt Percy one of the biggest Seaweed Brain ever? Hahaha and just when they were starting to get along. Dont forget to Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

I was officially freaking out! It's been almost a week and Annabeth hasn't done anything. Worse, she was acting _nice. _And it was driving me insane! Why couldn't she just do what she was going to do and let me live in peace?

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've escaped from the Underworld." Nico remarked.

"At this point, I would take my chances down there." I muttered as we walked down the hallway to our first class.

"Hey Kelp Head, wait up!" We turned around to see Thalia and Annabeth coming our way.

I gulped. "Hey Percy," Annabeth smiled at me, "How was your morning?"

"I-uh good." I chuckled dryly, "great! Never better."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me, concerned, "Are you okay? You seem…on edge?" I could see Thalia smirk from Annabeth's side and heard Nico snicker.

"Nope just worrying about the pop quiz today. They always get me." I explained.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other puzzled, before Annabeth shrugged, "See you boys later." She walked off with Thalia. Thalia turned around giving me a look that said: _Better find your mommy Jackson. _

"Pop quiz? Really?" Nico laughed.

"Shut up," I shoved him and walked off toward class. I guess I was going to class without a book. I sure as heck wasn't going to our locker. You might think I'm over exaggerating things, but it was Annabeth. I haven't known her long, but I know she isn't stupid.

**Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse**

Lunch time had finally come and we were sitting at our normal table. Looking around the table, I found it weird the Stolls weren't there. They were probably off pranking another kid. They had a business going on. You paid them and they'd do what you wanted them to. They got detention a lot.

"Hey, Percy. Get me a soda." Thalia turned toward me stopping her ongoing conversation with Annabeth.

"Get it yourself." I argued looking at the soda machine. It was pretty far away.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "C'mon don't be a kelp head." I stared at her, my arms crossed. "If you don't, l'll tell Annabeth about the time you fell asleep at my house and Jason and Nico put you-"

"Okay!" I got up instantly, not wanting to relive that moment. Annabeth doesn't need to know more embarrassing stuff about me. I extended my hand grabbing the dollar Thalia had out. She was smirking at me, "Diet Coke."

"I know. I know," I grumbled walking away.

"Bring be a Sprite!" Nico shouted after me.

What was it with them and sending me out to get me their stuff. They have too much blackmail. I took out my wallet and took out another dollar for Nico.

I pressed the button for the Sprite first and it came tumbling out. I looked back at our table a few tables away. They weren't paying me any attention. I quickly shook the can, before putting in the other dollar and pressing for the Diet Coke. It wouldn't come as I kept pressing it.

"Dumb machine," I grumbled and kicked it. The machine made a weird noise oddly like a growl and out came the can. I grinned in satisfaction.

I picked it up ready to shake it as well but noticed a huge dent in the can. "What the-" I broke off as the can exploded in my hand and the soda went flying in every direction, but mostly at me. The noise was deafening. Perplexed, I turned around holding just a piece of what was a can in my hand. The whole cafeteria went quiet due to the noise and were all staring at me.

I looked over at my table through the soda that was dripping down my face. Annabeth was grinning with satisfaction and Nico and Thalia were laughing hysterically. I could hear people starting to snicker and some were even laughing full out. _Public Humiliation. Not bad Chase._

I was about to walk back to my table when I heard something above me. I looked up to see a grinning Travis. Before I could move he dumped a bucket on me. Before I knew it, I was dripping with green slime and something very slimy. I looked at myself and almost laughed despite myself. It was Seaweed. Now there was no one in the room that _wasn't_ laughing. The whole room was echoing with laughter.

I could feel myself redden as I wiped my face, throwing some of the seaweed on the floor. I looked over at Annabeth who was laughing along with the rest.

I started the walk of shame over to them trying not to slip thanks to whatever goo the Stolls dropped on me and the Seaweed. I was green everywhere and felt like I was on that TV show where people get slimed with green slime. Except, I bet this smelled ten times worse.

I finally made it over and stopped in front of Annabeth ignoring the laughter. Slowly, the whole room quiet down and stared at me wondering what I was going to do next.

Annabeth was smirking, amusement in her eyes, "Will you look at that. You really are a Seaweed Brain."

I stared at her and then started laughing. It was low, more like a chuckle, "You're good." I complemented her. She raised her eyebrow waiting to see what I would do. Raising Nico's Sprite I opened in her face as the drink spurted out and all over her face.

Nico barked out a laugh as Thalia backed up from Annabeth. The whole cafeteria was deathly silent. I smiled as Annabeth wiped her face, "Whoops. You mihgt want to clean that."

She glared at me and stood up. I looked at her daring her to do something. She looked over at Thalia's plate and picked up what looked like a pie that was drenched in Sprite soda.

I stood there frozen not expecting Annabeth to do anything. Getting the Stolls to do your dirty work was one thing. But she wouldn't do anything herself. Just to prove me wrong she smashed it straight into my face. "I would apologize, but it wasn't an accident." Annabeth smiled.

We stood there glaring at each other when Nico broke it, "FOOD FIGHT!" I turned to him just as he slammed his own pie in Thalia's face.

"You're going to die Di'Angelo!" Thalia roared as the whole room erupted with people standing up and throwing food.

**Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse Time Elapse**

We stood in the principal's office not daring to speak. I was covered in so many different kinds of food I looked like the kind of person a mom would try and use to scare their kid: _The food monster_. Annabeth didn't look any better, but I had her beat on the smell.

"A food fight?" The principal started her hands clasped on the desk in front of her, anger easily seen through her eyes and posture. "What in god's name were you two thinking?"

"Technically we weren't the ones that yelled food fight." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. She glared at me. "You didn't really want me to answer that…sorry." I mumbled.

"The damage you two have cost will take the whole custodian staff four hours at the least to clean. Not to mention the kid in the soda machine." Ms. Dompkins went on. So that's how Connor got a dented can in the soda machine.

"Then there almost done. That's good." I answered. We've been in the office waiting for a good three hours now.

From the corner of eyes, I could see Annabeth shaking her head and say something under her breath. "Do you think this is a joke, Mr. Jackson?"

"I-uh-"

"Of course not, Ms. Dompkins. We are truly sorry for what we had caused and will take any punishment you give us." Annabeth cut me off and glared at me telling me not to open my mouth again. Instead I nodded.

The principal seemed pleased with what Annabeth had to say, "Good because you two are on afterschool clean up duty for the next week-"

"But-"

"And detention for two weeks." We stood in silence not daring to argue. "Do not argue Mr. Jackson, you're lucky I'm letting you stay on the soccer team." I nodded not trusting myself to speak. "Your first week of detention will carry out by helping the janitors and the next week will be regular detention. You are dismissed."

I followed Annabeth out of the office. That was not fair! Detention will interfere with practice meaning coach won't let me play in games. "I hope you're happy. Your plan worked out perfectly." I called after Annabeth as we walked out the front door. School was over a half hour ago.

"Me?" She turned around a fierce look in her eyes, "If you had taken what you had coming like a man we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"So this is my fault?" I asked all but shouting now.

"Well it sure isn't mine!" Annabeth shot back. I was about to yell something unintelligent back at her when Annabeth's phone beeped. She took it out and her facial expression changed completely as she read the text. All the anger was gone and she looked almost…scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked completely forgetting that we were ready to rip off each other's head a second ago.

Her head snapped back up and looked at me like she was surprised I was still there, "I got to go." She responded and walked away quickly without another look back.

**And end chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. My favorite part was Nico's outburst, but that's just the author speaking xD Hope you liked the chapter! Review because you are a bunch of wonderful people :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Let me tell you. As weird as it may sound, being a janitor was a very hard job. Not to mention BORING. I'm telling you, they didn't even let me sneak an iPod in here. This was our second day or maybe our third, I couldn't keep track and I was on mop duty. You wouldn't think so, but the hallways are huge. Annabeth was off cleaning classrooms.

We were separated after the first day when we were told to water the garden. It ended with a muddy Annabeth who-I swear-I accidentally pushed into the dirt and a soaking wet me.

We were here for almost half an hour now which meant I was missing practice already. We had one more hour to go.

Without realizing it, I was starting to hum to some unknown song. I wiped the ground going in zigzags at first then started going in circles. I remembered a movie I watched when I was a kid where the janitor was some kind of kung fu master and started doing flips around the hallway beating the shit out of the bad guys.

Picking up the broom, I swung it around my head making the _zzzz _sound like a star wars sword. It landed in the bucket with a splash. Taking it back out, I swung it around myself, switching hands.

"Having fun?" Taken by surprise, I swung the mop behind me, in the direction of the voice, without thinking. "Woah!" The voice yelled and I could see a figure ducking. "Calm down Obi Wan." It was Annabeth who was crouching on the ground looking a little bewildered, her hair scattered around her face.

"Sorry," I could feel myself redden. _Gods, did she just see that? _

She stood up moving her hair out of her face."Do you always get scared that easily," she asked.

"I wasn't scared!" I argued, "I just thought you were a robber…"

Annabeth stared at me like she was deciding on whether she should laugh at my lame excuse. "Larry wants us to clean out the gutters," She chose to change the subject. Larry was the janitor in charge of us and wasn't exactly the sunniest person around.

I looked around myself. I was already at the end of the hallway and except for a couple of minor puddles and some stray water strands on the lockers, I was just about finished, "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later we were standing outside with some long grabber poles. We both had one. It was a black metal pole with a claw at the end to get all the leaves out of the gutters. "How are we supposed to use these?" I asked pressing the handle and watched as the claw came together like Mr. Krab's hand (Spongebob reference!)

Annabeth looked as mystified as me. The gutters looked like they were about to break from all the leaves stuck up there. "Let's just get this over with." She settled to say and started working.

I followed her lead grabbing leaves and bringing them down into a garbage bag we were both given. Each time, the claw grabbed like five leaves out of the thousand. After a good ten minutes of this I had enough, "This isn't working."

Annabeth looked at me then at the garbage bags that weren't even a quarter filled yet, "You just noticed?"

"We need something else." I concluded.

"Or go on the roof." Annabeth muttered. I looked at her as she returned my gaze. She saw my expression and her eyes widened, "It was a joke."

I shook my head, "We'll be done in half the time!"

"No." Annabeth told me flatly.

"Are you scared Annie?" I smirked.

Her expression hardened at the nickname, "Don't call me that," she snapped. "And I'm not-"

"Prove it." I dared her. She narrowed her eyes at me as I grinned at her. I knew her enough to know she didn't back away from a challenge.

She sighed, "Lead the way."

We walked through the hallways, with me satisfied with my small victory. As we got to the janitor's closet, we stopped as I looked around. Larry was nowhere to be seen. Opening the door, my eyes narrowed in on the ladder in the corner.

I motioned for Annabeth to go first, "Ladies first."

"You're such a gentlemen." She muttered but brushed past me. I caught a whiff of her lemon scented shampoo and an involuntary smile spread across my face. She stopped at the ladder and after a slight hesitation, she started climbing.

Tightening the grip on the two trash bags, I climbed up after her. Once I got up there, I was almost at a loss for words. For such a plane looking school, from the rooftops it had a pretty awesome view. On one side, we were covered by trees for a couple miles. Straight across, you could see the distant outlines of city buildings and the sun setting. On the other side you could see part of the parking lot and the soccer field. I frowned when I noticed the figures on the field running around with a ball.

"You really love soccer huh?"I turned to Annabeth who was studying me. She looked away and walked toward the edge of the building. Crouching, she started grabbing handfuls of leaves and threw them into her bag.

I walked to the side of her and followed her lead, "I wouldn't say _love._"

"Hmm." Was her answer.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed halfheartedly, "What?"

"Well, you forced me to finish our project so you could play on the team and now it seems like your only regret for the whole food fight was not being able to practice." Annabeth stated, still concentrated on working.

We worked in silence for a couple minutes as I gathered my thoughts, "It's fun, but I'm only doing it because I couldn't try out for swimming," I recalled telling her about my injury before, "I'm just hoping for a scholarship or something."

"You really want to play soccer after high school?" She asked this time glancing at me like she didn't believe me.

"What, don't I have the whole soccer jock thing going on?" I joked.

She shrugged, "I don't see you as a soccer player."

I didn't say anything after that and we continued to work. I didn't see myself as a soccer player either. I did, however, see myself swimming in later years but that dream was ruined with one slip off a slide.

"Done!" Annabeth exclaimed flopping back onto the cemented roof. I sat back as well, our feet dangerously close to the edge.

I laughed in satisfaction, "Told you we'll get done faster."

"Aren't you getting smarter Seaweed Brain," Annabeth commented sarcastically. The sun was almost gone now giving a purple light to the horizon. I checked my watch. We had about half an hour left to help Larry, but I wasn't in any hurry to leave. And by the looks of it, so wasn't Annabeth. I looked at her as she stared out at the horizon, a million miles away.

I looked over at the fields again. It seemed like practice was over with only three or four people left. From up here I couldn't tell them apart. They were in a circle hanging around by the parking lot. A scowl appeared on my lips when I figured out who it was. I could tell from his slightly curly, glossy black hair. It was Ethan Nakamura and his little group of bullies. They were my "teammates" which made no difference since we despised each other.

A sudden thought crossed my brain and I looked over at Annabeth. It was completely stupid. And I was going to do it. I got up and Annabeth broke out of her trance and looked up at me.

"Want to make a bet?" I asked with a lopsided grin planted on my face.

Annabeth got up, interested, "What kind."

Looking around, and spotted a pretty big pebble, "Whoever hits them first gets dibs on what job they want for the next two days." Annabeth's eyes widened and I knew she was in. Neither of us wanted to clean toilets _again. _

She looked over at the people, "This is completely idioticly stupid."

"Yup."

She continued studying the group her eyes narrowing. "Isn't that Ethan?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know him?" I asked.

A scowl appeared on her face, "Yes. He asked me out."

A frown appeared on my face. He asked her out? For some reason, that made my blood boil. "What did you say?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me dully, "I told him not even in his dreams and go back to making out with his pillow." I grinned at her answer, "Now give me the rock." She stretched out her hand and I handed it over.

They were about thirty feet out. Annabeth aimed and let the rock sail. We watched as it sailed off to the side and into the grass. Annabeth cursed as I picked up another rock. "Take notes, Wise Girl." I threw the rock. Annabeth let out a laugh as it sailed straight over their heads.

We took a few more turns. The idiots didn't even notice when the rock landed a few feet away from them. They were either deaf or stupid. Probably both.

It was my turn and I concentrated. I was about to throw it when I was cut off, "Hey!" Someone barked. I lost my concentration and the rock went sailing off to the right. I watched as it flew straight at the front window of a car leaving a small but noticeable crack.

This time Ethan noticed and his friends looked around before noticing the car. Judging by the way Ethan was jumping around flailing his hands in the air, I think it was his car. "What are you two doing up there!" The person barked again. I couldn't see them since they were off on Annabeth's side.

Annabeth backed up, "It's Larry." She glanced at Ethan who looked like he was ready to cry and then at me.

"Run?"

"Run." She confirmed.

Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse Elapse

Turns out Larry wasn't a big fan of our plan of going on the roof but he decided to keep quiet since he was in charge of us. Thank the gods he didn't notice the rock that hit Ethan's car.

I cracked a smile at the thought of it. Serves him right. He was the school bully which I thought was kind of ironic since he was slim. But his two partners in crime were both giant marshmallows.

For the last fifteen minutes I was shipped off to the supply closet to organize boxes. I was standing on the ledge of a shelf reaching for a tiny box on the top shelf. I was starting to wonder if Larry gave some meaningless job so I wouldn't screw anything up.

"Hey Percy, I need some cups-"

"No!" I shouted but it was too late. Annabeth had kicked away the box next to the door as she made her way into the closet with a handful of cups.

Losing my footing, I fell backwards the whole shelf toppling over. I groaned seeing stars. "Percy! Are you okay?" I looked up at a concerned Annabeth.

"The door." I muttered getting up ignoring the pain.

"What?" She asked, but I ignored her question.

I made my way to the door which was closed shut. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I cursed as I rammed into the door with my shoulder, but it didn't open.

"Don't tell me the door is jammed." I could hear the panic in her voice.

I sighed looking back at her. I could barely see her in the light the small bulb gave off. "The door knob is stuck." Could my luck get any worse? I sat down, slumping against the now toppled over shelves.

"What?" Annabeth asked in shock, "What kind of janitor can't fix a door knob!" She walked over to the door but she had no luck.

"Apparently Larry." I muttered. Annabeth looked around looking for an escape, but there was none. No window. We were stuck. "Our time is almost over. Larry will come looking for us." I assured her after seeing the panic in her eyes.

Annabeth stood in the middle of the room for a moment, before giving up and taking a seat next to me. We sat in silence, me thinking about all the crappy things that have happened today.

Twenty minutes later, Larry still hadn't shown up and I was getting restless. "He's not coming." Annabeth groaned.

"The sleaze bag probably left thinking we ran off." I agreed with her. "What do we do now?" Annabeth took her phone out, her arm brushing against mine as she did so. "Good idea, text Nico or Thalia."

Annabeth shook her head. "It'll take them at least twenty minutes to get here. And the school's probably locked by now."

"Then what do we do?" I asked. "Camp out for the night?" I joked but there was an edge to my voice. We couldn't be stuck in a closet at school over the night? Our luck wasn't even that bad?

Annabeth didn't answer but tapped away on her phone. When she was finished, she looked at me. "Ten minutes and we'll be out." Annabeth confirmed.

"By who, Superman?"

She pursed her lips looking anywhere but at me, "A friend."

"What friend?" I questioned further staring at her.

She turned my way, "Just a fr-" she cut off. I didn't notice it before, but we were inches apart from each other. I could feel her breath on me as I stared at her. Her grey eyes gazed back at me. We slowly started leaning in closer, when the door suddenly opened.

I snapped my head back, but Annabeth practically jumped five feet away from me. I looked up at the door to see the blonde stranger from McDonalds.

**Hahahaha oh I love torturing you guys xD And the next chapter will consist Percy's first meeting with the blondie from McDonalds! This was a very long chapter in my opinion and I think it deserves some love so please Review. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer_: I do not own PJO_**

_I snapped my head back, but Annabeth practically jumped five feet away from me. I looked up at the door to see the blonde stranger from McDonalds._

"There you are." The guy grinned looking over at Annabeth not even glancing my way. He stood in the doorway, bringing in more light from the dimly lit hallways.

"Luke," Annabeth seemed more surprised than anything as she got up, "That was fast." So that's who she had texted. _I take my comment back about Superman. _

Luke stood by the door, holding it open. You could see he worked out as he leaned against the door with his arm. "I saw the janitor come out and you didn't show so I decided to find a way in and see what was happening. Then I got your message." He shrugged.

"You broke in?" I asked after breaking out of my shock. I also stood up getting a good look at him. Luke was definitely older, maybe two years. He had short, blonde surfer hair, but what was more peculiar was the scar running from his eye to his mid cheek. I tried not to stare too much.

The guy-Luke-turned my way a look of recognition coming over his face. "Side window was open." For some reason, I had a feeling he was lying.

"They never leave windows open." I would know. We did work as janitors for almost a week now.

Luke laughed not at all offended by what I was implying, "You must be Percy."

"You know my name?" I asked, looking over at Annabeth, surprised. She stood in the middle and off to the side, awkwardly.

"Sure. You're the guy that got Annabeth on janitor duty for a week plus detention." Luke's expression turned cold as he stared at me accusingly.

"That's not how I remember it." I responded not backing down even if his stare was beyond kill worthy. Until l now I thought I might have been just a little wrong about the guy, but the look he gave me told me he had another side to him. Or maybe he was just a good actor.

He stared at me a couple of seconds before he did the unexpected. He started laughing, "Don't sweat it man. I thought it was genius."

I stood their dumbfounded, "Really?" I didn't realize it, but I was on edge by his glare.

"No." Annabeth cut in glaring at Luke, "It wasn't genius or at all funny."

Luke turned to her the sneaky look still on his face, "C'mon Annabeth. He sprayed you with soda. Kind of ironic."

Annabeth looked between us, the both of us grinning, "You both are idiots." She declared pushing past Luke and out the door.

I followed after as Luke closed the door. "Don't worry about it. She gets stubborn when things don't turn out her way," Luke whispered making sure Annabeth couldn't hear. I chuckled before realizing, he wasn't my friend. I didn't even know him that well. He could be a serial killer for all I know. I thought of Thalia and how her expression turned deadly when I mentioned him. I glanced at Luke who decided to go ahead of Annabeth and take the lead. But he didn't seem so bad.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked falling back by me realizing Luke was the only one who knew where the escape window. Going out the front door would set off an alarm if it wasn't locked from the inside too.

"I'm pretty sure it was this way." Luke responded making his way through the hallways. There was barely any light and the echoes of our footsteps were pretty creepy. "So Percy, tell me about yourself." Luke said cutting through the silence.

I followed him deciding on whether or not I wanted to share with him. "I graduate this year." Was the only thing that I could think of. My life wasn't exactly filled with excitement.

"Surprisingly," Annabeth muttered sending a _sweet _smile my way. I scowled.

"Where are you going after?" He asked ignoring Annabeth's comment. As he walked, he had a leadership aura surrounding him. He carried himself like he owned the place.

I shrugged but then realized Luke was concentrated on finding the right classroom and wasn't looking my way. "I don't know." Before he could say anything, I decided to make the most of my opportunity, "What about you. What do you do?"

He turned down another hallway, "I-uh sell antiques," he looked back at me flashing me a grin like he was sharing a secret with me. A secret only he knew. I was tempted to ask about his scar but something held me back aside from the fact that it would be rude.

"How do you know Annabeth?" I asked ignoring the look Annabeth was giving me from my side.

"Ah, the infamous story. We met at summer camp after she and her friends tried to prank the guys cabins." I could feel the grin forming on his face at the memory. I glanced over at Annabeth who also had some dreamy expression remembering the 'good ol' times.' Wait, didn't Thalia go to camp with Annabeth? This was just getting more and more weird.

"I never liked camp." I grumbled, but Luke didn't hear me. Annabeth chose to ignore me.

"Found it!" Luke exclaimed his voice echoing through the hallways.

He walked through the open classroom with Annabeth following and me bringing up the end. I noticed the name on the door and knew for a fact the teacher never opened her windows. Luke did break in. Without hesitation, Luke expertly maneuvered his body out the open window and jumped the few feet onto the ground. Annabeth followed also like she knew what she was doing. I was last and followed their technique going one leg and shoulder first.

"You're a natural Percy," Luke grinned as they waited for me. He smiled a little _too_ much showing off a model grin. _Another point for the negative column._

"Thanks." I muttered looking around. It was completely dark now and the outline of the parking lot was shown by the few street lights.

"We should get going." Annabeth concluded sharing a look with Luke before making her way to the parking lot. Luke looked at me, shrugged, and followed. I walked in the back confused as ever. _What was her problem? _

As we got to the parking lot, I watched as Annabeth walked to her car, but on the passenger side without a look back at me. "Hopefully, we'll meet again." Luke offered a handshake which I accepted. His grip was a little firm, but I didn't back down.

"Hopefully." He walked away to the driver's side.

I walked over to my mom's car that she let me drive to school. One thing for sure; I didn't trust the guy, no matter how many times he grinned.

**Short, but I didnt have much time to write a long chapter. Weekends been very busy and school takes my weekdays. So I made the chapter about Percy's first encounter with Luke. Just so you know, I will be updating once a week from now on, usually. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: I do not own PJO **

Thalia had cornered me at school today. I guess she hadn't forgotten about my curiosity at Luke. An interrogation would be an understatement for what happened.

Basically I was shoved into the girl's bathroom which was beyond embarrassing and then I was bombarded with questions. I told her I saw him with Annabeth and he seemed nice. But when I started asking questions she clammed up and I quote: "_None of your business Kelp Head. Just stay away from him." _Then she walked away. The worst part was that I had gotten a tardy to class.

"Okay class. We've been talking about this for weeks and the time has finally arrived." The teacher said aloud referring to the two weeks of Teen Life she was suppose to teach us. It was a segment 17 and 18 year olds had to take.

"You've already been paired up in two's," I looked around. Everyone else had two to a table but I was alone. It was safe to say the teacher didn't like me. Nico, the sucker, got Thalia which I _guess _is better than having no one at all.

A girl in front raised her hand up, "What's the project? My sister told me we had to raise babies." She said in a superficial high voice.

_Babies? _ smiled in satisfaction as the class started murmuring. "Yes, Isabelle. For the next two weeks you will have the Baby Project." She said it like she just announced our doom.

The class erupted in questions, but I stayed quiet suddenly feeling claustrophobic with everyone talking at once. _What in Hades was the Baby Project? _

"For two weeks you and your-significant other," She smiled accusingly. In front of me, Nico and Thalia look at each other awkwardly and turn the other way,"-will be raising a fake baby like it's your own child. Food, clothing, diapers. The whole deal. It will count for a quarter of your grade."

"Why do I have to be paired with Jacob?"

"Do we get to name it?"

"This sucks!"

"I'm already failing."

"I'm an only father?" I cut in. It came out without thinking and a whole lot louder than I would've thought. The whole class stopped talking and turned to my table in the back of the class. Nico was smirking and Thalia rolled her eyes. Some people were snickering.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. We unfortunately have an odd number of students and you were chosen at random." _Random your head. _"Let's just say you…adopted."

"Or your wifey left you." Thalia murmured smirking at me.

I scowled, "You and Nico make such an awesome couple. When's the honeymoon?"

Thalia and Nico both glared at me a hint of red overcoming both their faces. I looked back at the teacher who went on to explain the project. She definitely didn't like me. She even made me alone on a _partner _project.

Just as I was about to throw myself the most depressing pity parties, the classroom door opened. We watched as a familiar blonde walked into class. She didn't look around, but went straight to the teacher handing her a slip.

The teacher looked up at me after reading it, "You're in luck, Mr. Jackson. You just got yourself a partner."

I stared dumbfounded as Annabeth turned to me. A frown appeared on her face as she took me in. I resented that. I mean, I'm not that bad? After a second's hesitation, Annabeth walked to the back and took the seat next to me. As she did, couple guys in front were following her movements with their eyes and not at all ashamed. I clenched my fists and then let them go slowly.

"Karma has it out for me." She murmured as she sat down.

I snapped my head toward her, "Hey if this is anyone's punishment, its mine."

She looked as if she was going to say something but was cut off by Nico, "Hey Percy, when's the honeymoon?" he mimicked in a tone that wasn't even close to my voice and making sure the teacher couldn't hear him as she kept answering student's questions.

"Shut it Nico." I glared.

Thalia snickered, "I bet four days until the divorce."

"Not even, they won't last more than two." Nico argued.

I glowered at them as Annabeth frowned. "Divorce? Honeymoon?"

Before I could explain, Mrs. Prohite dropped a baby doll on our desk. "You're taking care of a baby for two weeks. I'm sure Percy will bring you up to speed." She told us and left back to the front of the class.

We stared at the baby. _Our _baby. Gods, this class was so messed up. "I should have stayed in wood class." Annabeth sighed rubbing her eyes. I didn't notice it before, but she had deep shadows under her eyelids like she hadn't slept in days.

"You could still switch back." I offered smirking at her.

"I can't. It didn't fit in my schedule." She said in all seriousness. Now that I thought of it, she was only in a couple of my classes now. She probably switched into the advanced classes.

"Why do you look so tired?" The question was blurted out before I could stop myself. I would have asked anyways, but a little more subtly.

Annabeth sized me up with her eyes and pursed her lips, "I'm not."

"You're not a good liar."

"And you're annoying. I guess we all have flaws." Annabeth shot back.

"Oooh cranky. A side-effect of someone who's tired." I commented, smiling teasingly.

She glared at me, "Go fall down a well."

I let out a laugh that earned a dirty look from the teacher who was searching on the computer. "Only after you."

Annabeth just shook her head and started digging through her backpack, ignoring me.

I picked up the baby. It was a standard looking doll with no hair and no way to tell if it's a boy or girl. The only clothing it wore was a diaper. Its eyes were blue which made no sense since mine were green. Mrs. Prohite could have at least made it more convincing.

"Once you turn the switch on in the back, the baby will be alive and you have to take care of it like it's your own child. There all monitored so I will know if you decided to turn it off or god forbid, leave it in your locker and let it starve." She lectured looking over her computer as some of the students turned on their babies.

"You're not so bad," I said turning it upside down and then back up. "I'll name you Bessie."

"Bessie?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." I turned my head toward her.

"We're not naming her Bessie." She said flatly her tone firm.

I frowned, "Why not."

"Because 'Bessie' is a boy."

"How do you know?" I accused looking down at it. It looked like everyone else's baby. There was no way to tell the difference.

"Cuz I do." Annabeth said dryly.

"Did you check?" I argued.

"For god's sake Percy! It's on the board." Annabeth exclaimed. I looked over. Our table was marked on the baby boy side. _Well, I feel stupid. _

"Oh. What about Bes?"

**Review! Need at least five to continue so tell me what you think. Bye for now :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Shut. It. Up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Mother of gods. I'll shut it up!"

"Don't you dare touch my baby!"

"It's a doll!"

I glared at Nico as he returned it. His hands were over his ears and his face was flushed with anger. I wasn't any better. I was this close to duct taping Benjamin Eli Spencer's (aka BES) mouth. He's been crying for over an hour and wouldn't shut up.

I paced back and forth in my room trying to think straight with all the noise. My mom was at work so it was just me and Nico playing video games until Bes decided he wanted to cry. It was my turn to take care of him since Annabeth had him yesterday.

I ran a hand through my hair taking a deep breath, "Okay, okay. We just have to think." I encouraged looking desperately at Nico. He was following my lead and pacing the floor opposite of me. Every once in a while he would glance at Bes like he was planning a murder. Bes on the other hand was sitting on my bed with a smile and an idiotic cry coming from its voice box.

Nico stopped, "Yeah, yeah. You're right. Why do babies usually cry?"

"Uhh it's scared." I offered.

Nico shook his head, "Don't be an idiot Percy. It's still a doll."

I glared at him ready to kill him using Bes as a bat. "What do you think Sherlock?"

Nico looked flustered not noticing the sarcasm in my voice. He was lucky Thalia had the shift for his kid-Billie Joe-the idiots named him after the singer in their favorite band. "He's hungry."

"Nope. I fed him like an hour ago." I told him.

"Then he probably needs to be changed!" Nico exclaimed happy with his answer.

I stared at the crying baby doll. Dolls don't _actually_ have to change diapers right? "Change him."

Nico's expression turned serious again. "It's your baby."

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"Not a chance."

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~ ~.~~.~~.~~.~

The diner's bell rang as I entered. It wasn't very busy with only a couple of booths occupied. It was already eight at night. I looked around until I spotted Annabeth. She was in the one by the far end, her head facing away from me and the front door.

I walked over to her, still getting weird glances from strangers. I think it had something to do with the baby I was carrying in my arms. I stared back dully, until they felt uncomfortable and went back to their business. Like they've never seen a seventeen year old father come into a diner before.

"Why couldn't we just meet at your place?" I asked taking a seat across from her heaving a sigh of relief.

"Because we're meeting here." She never gave me a straight answer anymore. It bugs me a lot, but I'm getting through it.

"Let's just get the questions out of way." I banged my head against the booth's board behind me. Along with the baby we were suppose to get to know our..err other half

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a smirk, "You seemed to be having an amazing time with Benji."

"He cries so much!" I admitted still caressing Bes who wrapped in dozens of blankets in my arms, supposedly sleeping. His eyes actually closed! Annabeth just laughed her arms crossed. She didn't look like she came from hanging alone at her house. She was wearing dark black jeans and a navy blue v neck. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail making her look older than she really was. I on the other hand, was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt that was deemed worthy enough to go out in public with.

She craned her neck to get her first look at Bes and her smile immediately left, "What did you do to him?"

I looked down at the sleeping Bes and grinned, "Do you like it?"

Annabeth looked perplexed, "You gave Benji hair."

I grinned nodded looking at my artwork. Bes now had a full grown head of black hair matching mine, thanks to a sharpie, and a sea green shirt I found with some cut out shorts from my old jeans. I had a lot of alone time with him.

She narrowed her eyes even more, "And a mole?" Bes had a small little dot on the bottom left of his chin.

"His face was too…fake. I made him look real." I shrugged extremely pleased with my handiwork.

Annabeth pursed her lip and rolled her eyes. "Wait." She stared at me like I did something wrong, "Why is his hair black?"

I stared at her dumbfound, "What else would it be? Purple?"

"Blonde!" Annabeth exclaimed motioning to her own hair.

My mouth took the form of an 'O' as I realized what she was getting at. "Because."

She stared at me waiting for a better explanation.

"Because I got the sharpie first." I argued subconsciously holding Bes closer.

She scowled sitting back in her seat as I smiled at my victory. "You're an idiot."

"You're just jealous," I teased.

Annabeth looked as if she was going to say something, but the waitress beat her to it. "And what can I help you guys with tonight?" The middle aged lady asked with a sweet smile. Her name tag read Julie.

I looked over at Annabeth who shrugged, "Do you have kool aid?

The waitress furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded nonetheless, "Yes, I can make some. It is rather made for-younger guests however." She muttered the last part.

"Make sure its blue." I added in staring expectedly at her. She gave me a weird look which I chose to ignore.

"And for you?" she motioned to Annabeth who was staring at me peculiarly as well.

She looked up at the waitress, "Just water."

The waitress seemed satisfied and was about to move away when she spotted Bes. Her eyebrows shot up, a look of total surprise coming over her face. "Oh is he yours?" she asked smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Juilie's eyes darted between me and Annabeth a bigger smile forming on her lips. "That's wonderful!"

"N-"

"Well yeah, I guess. We try our best." I cut off Annabeth speaking to the waitress who seemed like her face was born with a wide smile on it.

"You don't see many teenagers try and work things out after a baby. Congratulations. I hope for the best for two." Julie said.

My mouth dropped open in shock and realization. She thought it was a real baby?! And it was ours? I looked over at Annabeth who was just shaking her head at me one hand rubbing the side of her face and the other on the table.

"Wait ma'am-" I tried to correct her, but she cut me off.

"You know what. It's been pretty slow today. How about some cookies? On the house." Julie chirped.

"That's really not necessary. Percy and I-"

"-are grateful for your kindness. Thanks you." I cut off Annabeth, the word _cookies _running through my head. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, caressing it in both of mine. Her hand tensed and she tried to pull it back, but I held on firmly, smiling at her. "We love cookies." I gave my best grin to Julie who nodded and went off.

I loosened my grip and Annabeth's hand shot back as she glared at me, "What was that?"

"She admired our relationship, honey." I joked hoping Julie won't figure out the baby was a fake.

She shook her head, "It's not nice to deceive people."

"You're one to talk."

Annabeth's eyes bored into mine with a million times more intensity. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her the truth." I continued ignoring the look of fear that came over her face. Pressing her to tell me would only make her build her walls up even higher.

She looked at me, but her face relaxed, "You didn't' let me."

I shook my head smiling, "No. I think you secretly wanted cookies so you let me."

Annabeth stared at me, deciding on what to say, "You're a Seaweed Brain."

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~ ~.~~.~~.~~.~

"What's you favorite color?"

"Green."

"Who do you live with?"

"My mom." I answered the basic questions we were guided to ask each other.

"Dad?" Annabeth asked barely glancing at me as she wrote my answers down in her notebook.

"A travelling circus performer."

Now Annabeth looked up at me, an eyebrow raised, "Really?"

I nodded, serious, "He has a joy of entertaining others. So he left with a woman who performed at a circus act we went to when I was five."

Annabeth stared at me for a while, calculating if I was lying. I stared back, bored. "You're lying." She confirmed.

"No I'm not." I told her taking the last cookie. I put Bes closer to the wall, facing away from me just in case Julie decided to come back.

"Yeah. You are." She told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

Annabeth smirked in satisfaction, "You have a tell."

I stared at her blankly not believing her, "No I don't."

She nodded in confirmation, "The right side of your mouth twitches upwards."

I stared at her in astonishment. "How could you possibly know that?" She shrugged not offering an answer.

"My dad left when I was born. He and my mom weren't married. She remarried a guy named Paul." I told her as she wrote it down, her hair covering her face as she kneeled forward.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Grey." I nodded already writing the answer down before she even spoke.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Live with my dad, step-mom and two step-brothers." She spoke and I caught a hint of distaste.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

She seemed surprised at my question but answered nonetheless, "We didn't get along which started fights between me and my dad."

I nodded, not writing anymore. I knew she wouldn't want this on the report we had to do for class. There were some things that everyone didn't need to know.

"Didn't."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You said didn't get along. Like paste tense." I explained further staring at her.

She met my gaze, "We _don't_ get along." She corrected herself not hiding the mockery in her voice.

It went on like this for a while. All basic questions until the clock struck nine thirty.

"I have to go." Annabeth announced as we packed up our things, finished with the questioning.

I picked up Bes, making sure not to wake him up. I didn't even know if that was possible, but I wasn't going to take a risk.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart." Annabeth smirked glancing at Julie.

I grinned, "Bright and early, darling."

**Favorite, follow, and REVIEW. Always love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
